


Lavandula Angustifolia

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: I posted this on Tumblr some time ago. It's based on a request that inspired these brilliant drawings. This little story is for the wonderful artist who made those drawings, Gabi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr some time ago. It's based on [a request that inspired these brilliant drawings](http://esparafuso.tumblr.com/post/149922746650/florakinesis-pfff-here-it-is-mate-a-combo-for-ya). 
> 
> This little story is for the wonderful artist who made those drawings, Gabi.

Perched up on his knees on the bed as he was, Alex stared at his reflection in the mirror as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

_Maybe this was too much?_

He rested himself down on his heels as a trembling finger flitted down the centre of his own chest, over his belly, until it reached the only garment he was wearing. That very same finger traced over the lilac flower patterned lace that adorned the edges of the equally lilac satin panties that stretched over his hips and the spaces between.

In all honestly, he hadn’t meant to buy them. It all happened so quickly. One moment he’d accidentally clicked an add on a website he was scrolling through, and the next, he was picking out his size, billing address and payment method.

When the package had arrived this afternoon, he didn’t have the nerve to open it right away, so instead he had left it standing on the dining table, occasionally glancing at it with flushed cheeks. Eventually, curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he had taken his special delivery up to his and Matt’s bedroom.

Once opened, he had passed the underwear around from one hand to another, feeling it up and rubbing it between thumb and forefinger. It felt pleasant in his grip, and he quickly began wondering how it would feel _on_ him. If it would fit, if it would look nice…

That’s how he ended up in the situation he was currently in; taking himself in via his reflection.

Angling his head to the side, he let his fingers slide over the slippery fabric once more, noting he looked…pretty? Maybe? His eyes shot up to his own flushed cheeks at that thought. He’d never really used that word to describe himself, but it suited the situation. The red in his cheeks and the lilac of the panties complimented his pale skin, and the fact that the piece of clothing was a bit on the smaller side made it hug him in all the right places—

“Al? You home?”

Matt’s voice cut off his train of thought.

Matt was home.

 _Matt_ was _home._

Immediately, Alex shot up and jumped off the bed. His foot hit the nightstand, and a loud _bang!_ echoed through the otherwise silent house.

“Are you upstairs?” Matt yelled, followed by footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Y-Yes! J-Just a minute!” Alex’s shrill voice replied. A bit panicked, he looked around, contemplating his options. He wouldn’t be in time to change back into his clothes, that was for sure, but the thought of Matt walking in on him, looking like _this_ , mortified him. On a whim, he pulled the closet door open, pulled one of Matt’s biggest sweaters out, and pulled it over his head. He pulled the sand-coloured fabric down, and to his relief, it fell down to mid-thigh. Just as he kicked his clothes under the bed, Matt pulled the bedroom door open, his head peaking around,

“Hi, there you a—”

“You’re early,” Alex interjected before blowing a strand of hair from his eyes.

Matt chuckled, stepping into the room and pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriends lips. “You’re saying that as if it’s a bad thing,” he said, raising an eyebrow, eyes roaming over Alex’s face.

“‘s not, of course,” Alex replied, waving Matt’s comment away.

“Hmm, alright. What have you been up to while I was away?” The drummer asked. His eyes fell on the opened box on the bed. He plopped down on the bed and reached for it, peeking inside but finding it empty. “Got a special delivery, I see?”

Immediately, Alex snatched the box from his grip. “It’s nothing.”

“I…can see that. It’s empty,” Matt reasoned. “What was inside, then?”

Alex could feel his cheeks turning red, so he turned away from Matt, murmuring, “Like I said, it was nothing. I ordered some eh, records, but the box was empty. Must’ve made a mistake.”

Matt nodded, not quite convinced but feeling that, whatever was going on, Alex didn’t want to talk about it. He decided on changing the subject, addressing something else that had caught his eye. “Any reason you’re wearing my sweater, love?”

“Got cold.”

“Al, you’re not wearing pants, might be part of your pro—”

“But this sweater is nice and big, and warm,” the smaller boy reasoned, turning to face Matt. He gave him a small smile. “Just like you. I missed you.”

A big grin appeared on Matt’s face, and he reached out, pulling Alex to him. “And there I thought that you were upset I was home early.” He pressed his cheek to Alex’s body, hugging him closer with a sigh.

With a giggle and a shake of his head, Alex took away all Matt’s concerns, hand patting his head. “Never.”

Matt pulled away, bringing his hands down to brush over the backs of Alex’s thighs. Before Alex could do anything about it, the tips of Matt’s fingers brushed against the lacy edges of the underwear he was wearing. Immediately, Matt’s head shot up, attempting to catch Alex’s gaze. Alex was looking everywhere but at Matt, dark blush covering his face and parts of his neck.

“A-Al?” Matt’s hands roamed further, frowning as his fingers slid over the slippery fabric that was hugging his boyfriends hips. Matt looked up at him once more, mouth gone dry as he struggled to find the words he so desperately wanted to say.

“Don’t… Don’t?” Alex replied, voice shuddering. He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “Just, god, sorry. Just pretend this never happened, please.”

“Show me, please?” Matt whispered, eyes fixed on Alex’s pelvic region. “Please, baby, I wanna see it, please,” he begged, fingers curling into the flesh right below Alex’s ass.

Peaking at Matt through his fingers, Alex tried to figure out if the other man was being serious. He found nothing but pure adoration in Matt’s near piercing gaze, and at that Alex brought his trembling hands down to lift the bottom of the sweater up, giving Matt a full view of what he had so desperately been trying to hide.

“Alex… That looks so hot,” Matt breathed, taking the garment in in all its purple lace-and-satin glory. A hand closes over Alex’s hip, thumb toying with the edge of the underwear.

Alex released another shuddering breath at the touch, relief rushing through his body. “Good,” he sighed. All the insecurities had left him, making room for the warm pulse of arousal suddenly overcoming him.

Before thinking any better of it, Alex sank down onto Matt’s lap, placing his hands on Matt’s shoulders to keep a balance. Matt groaned as Alex slowly began grinding down against the fly of his jeans, making both men grow harder each time Alex rolled his hips down. As Alex whined, leaning his forehead against Matt’s, Matt’s hands came to rest on his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer each time he moved down.

“C’mere.” Matt murmured. He brushed a finger over Alex’s cheekbone before pulling him closer and kissing him.

The smaller of the two inhaled sharply as he melted into the embrace, allowing himself to kiss Matt back, to bring his hands up and work on the buttons of the plaid blouse he was wearing, leaving it hanging open as he took the sight in. It was enough to make Alex’s eyes wide and his blood roar. Tentatively, he slipped the tips of his fingers over the warm flesh, then pressed a palm down to appreciate the hard muscle beneath. Alex’s other hand made its way up one of Matt’s arms until it slipped from his shoulder to his neck. As his hand curled itself around Matt’s neck, his wide eyed gaze travelling up and finding Matt’s.

Suddenly, Matt lifted Alex off of his lap, turning him so he was sprawled on his back next to him. He pulled the blouse off his broad shoulders as Alex crawled back against the pillows, before turning too and leaning over Alex. The smaller boy moaned, curling a leg behind Matt’s back, his heel digging into the small of Matt’s back to pull him closer.

“Matt,” Alex whined. “Please…”

“‘Please’, what?” Matt asked when he pulled away, sitting up in his knees and working his belt open. “Want me to fuck you, baby?”

Alex groaned and nodded, brushing a few hairs out of his face, and Matt echoed the sound, nodding too when Alex bucked his hips and brought a hand down to close over his cock.

The hard flesh was still trapped under the tight, slippery fabric in a way that was almost painful, and Alex was aching for a little relief. Once Matt had worked his jeans off, his hand joined Alex’s, and they were slipping and sliding, and moaning together. The sounds became muffled when Matt crushed their mouths together in another bruising kiss, before he moved down, sucking and licking at Alex’s neck, down to his collarbones and the hollow of his throat.

“Matthew,” Alex gasped between presses of lips, pulling Matt against him with his free hand against the back of the man’s head. “God, please, more, _now_.”

–

Flat on his back on the bed, panties left hanging around one of his ankles, Alex felt afloat under Matt’s touch. One large, calloused hand kept stroking the inside of his thigh as the other rummaged around in the drawer of his nightstand until he located the small bottle of lube he kept there. Matt’s hand left Alex’s thigh momentarily so he could coat the tips of his fingers in the slippery substance, before he threw the bottle aside and smiled down at Alex.

“Spread your legs a bit more, baby,” Matt whispered, helping the boy by hooking a hand over his knee and showing him what he wanted. “Yes, just like that,” he murmured as Alex did as he was told and spread his legs, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. The hand Matt still had hooked over Alex’s knee moved to his inner thigh again, sliding down—

“Ma-Matt!” Alex gasped, one hand clutching the pillow beneath his head, the other clasping on to Matt’s shoulder. Matt’s thumb began circling his hole, slicking him up before one finger slowly pressed inside. Alex threw his head back into the pillow, heaving a soft, “Oh my god,” as he tensed up before he gradually relaxed when Matt continued his slow moves, whispering encouragements in his ear.

“Still okay?” Matt asked, a second finger pressing inside with ease.

Alex pulled Matt close by the grip he had on his neck and brought their lips together, soft and short. Then he nodded. “Yes,” he assured. “Please, Matt, yes.” He punctuated his need with another kiss, to Matt’s lips, his cheek, his ear, “I’m yours.”

He continued to squirm and moan, gradually getting louder when Matt stretched him open with a third finger. Suddenly very aware of how loud he was being, he bit his lip to keep the sounds escaping his lips to a minimum, but when Matt curled his fingers, they hit him just right, causing Alex to cry out. Immediately, he covered his mouth with his hand, blushing furiously.

“Sorry,” he croaked out, giggling as he buried his face into Matt’s neck.

Matt laughed, too, pulling Alex away from him and easing him back into the pillows before he pressed a kiss to his nose. “You know I fucking love all those noises you make, don’t hold back on my account,” he assured. He delivered a pointed thrust, fingers curling, making Alex squeal out.

“Can’t take this torture much longer, Matthew,” he murmured, eyes fluttering shut as he rolled his hips down. “Please, just…”

Alex didn’t finish his sentence, but regardless of that, Matt nodded, catching on. After he slowly pulled his fingers free from the tight grip Alex’s body provided, he repositioned himself, crawling between those lean thighs and angling himself up with Alex, watching as he slowly sank into the smaller man’s warm, tight body.

Alex arched up against him, gasping a soft, “Yes,” as his hands clawed at Matt’s back. “You fit me so perfectly,” came an added whisper.

Matt tore his gaze away from where they were joined, and looked up at Alex, feeling the arousal rush through his veins as he caught Alex’s hushed words and upon seeing his dazed expression. Those big, brown eyes, stared at him rather dreamily, his lips parting as Matt arched his hips up. “God, yes, perfect,” he agreed before kissing Alex wetly. “Made to take my cock, weren’t you?”

Alex bit his lip, humming, nodding but slowing the rolling of his hips. “Need you deeper, though, c’mon.”

–

Matt found himself rolled onto his back, Alex straddling him. He was balanced on his knees, cock proudly standing at attention, and Matt couldn’t help but curl his hand around the hard flesh, squeezing, then twisting up. Alex’s narrow hips bucked in response, a moan bubbling from his swollen lips as Matt thumbed the head, quickly rolling through the slick.

“Fuck - keep doin’ that,” Alex demanded as reached between them blindly, fisting Matt’s length and pressing the tip against his arse, slowly moving down.

“Jesus fucking—” Matt’s breath caught in his throat as Alex sank down onto him. Their newfound positon allowed Matt to fill that last inch with a huff, his thighs shaking, caged between Alex’. He slid his free hand up to Alex’s hips, guiding his movements but letting him have the control, his hand still moving up and down Alex’s cock as he fucked him.

Alex’s hands landed on Matt’s pectorals with a smack as he bounced in Matt’s lap. “That’s so good, Matt,” he moaned, throwing his head back and doubling his efforts. “Fuck me back, make me come.”

Tightening his grip on Alex, Matt’s hips found the rhythm of Alex’s, and it didn’t take long before the combined sensations tipped Alex over that delicious edge, crying out as he came, his release dripping down Matt’s fist and covering his chest.

Matt’s breathy groans and lack of rhythm revealed that he wasn’t far off, and he groaned as Alex’s movements slowed, the smaller boy pulsing around him. Matt continued to pull him down onto him, and Alex cried out in oversensitivity, before egging Matt on,

“Come on, baby, you’re so close, aren’t you? Let go, want you to come for me, want you to come inside me.”

Matt pulled Alex down with a growl, arched his hips up, and groaned when his orgasm washed over him, filling the man on top of him just as he had requested. It earned him a few soft moans and sighs in return, before Alex carefully pulled Matt free from his body. Immediately, he let himself fall down onto Matt’s chest, not caring about the mess he’d made there earlier.

Matt pressed a few fluttering kisses to the top of Alex’s head, before curling his arms around the man’s torso and hugging him close. “You’re amazing,” he murmured into the dark strands, and he could feel Alex’s body shake as he laughed, lips dragging over Matt’s skin before he looked up at him.

“Thank you,” he replied, pressing his lips against Matt’s. “That’s also for not laughing at me,” he added, the tips of his ears flushing.

Matt shifted, cupping Alex’s face and kissing those pouty lips a few times, “No need to say thank you for that, you know.” He pulled the lavender satin from around Alex’s ankle and took it in, smiling. “I’m really quite fond of this one, to be honest. We can make this a thing.”

Biting his lip, Alex raised his eyebrow, then he said,

“They also come in red.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More coloured panties fun.
> 
> Could be seen as a sequel to chapter 1, but can be read separately as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, in November 2016.
> 
> More coloured panties fun. Could be seen as a sequel to chapter 1, but can be read separately as well!

Matt had to look twice when he watched Alex dart down the stairs, book hooked under his arm. It’s not his soft voice murmuring “Morning,” or his sleepy eyes, it’s not even his hair sticking out in every direction that caught Matt’s attention. It’s the fact that Alex is wearing his sweater - the sweater. Matt shifted on the couch to make room for the other, but still Alex flopped down right next to him, practically in his lap as his bare thigh pressed against Matt’s sweatpants clad one.

Alex opened his book and began reading, threading one hand through his hair to tame the fluffed out mess. Next to him, Matt pretended to look at something on his phone, almost afraid to breathe, his heart pounding madly at the prospect that, though four days later than he anticipated…

Suddenly, Alex pulled one heel onto the couch, and Matt could swear he saw a flash of pink. Heat flared up in his body, and before he could stop himself he heard his own voice ask, “Did you find my little present?”

“Hmm?” Alex asked, frowning at his book.

“Third drawer?” Matt asked, a little amused at Alex’s act of playing coy. “You found it, didn’t you?”

“Oh,” Alex murmured. He closed his book and leaned over to put it on the table. Then he looked back at Matt. “I… I’m thinking you should find that out yourself, Matthew.” He captured his bottom lip between his teeth as he arched a brow.

Matt scoffed and licked his lips, eyes traveling down Alex’s body until he reaches his bare thighs. He placed a hand on the warm flesh and could feel the muscles tense. A thumb began running circles over the soft skin, and when Matt looked up at Alex again, they boy’s eyes were trained on him, eyes a bit droopy and mouth open, his breath leaving him in small puffs. “Is that so?” Matt hummed, squeezing the flesh beneath his palm before sliding his hand up towards Alex’s pelvis. “Got all dolled up for me, hmm?”

Alex nodded frantically, moaning lightly when Matt’s other hand helped to push up the fabric of the t-shirt, revealing the see-through, dusty pink underwear hugging his slim hips. “You sneaky little tart,” Matt huffed. “Hold this up,” he ordered, and immediately Alex’s trembling hands clutched the fabric of the sweater so Matt’s hands were free to roam. The drummer’s hands slipped over the pattern of roses, rubbing over the other man’s cock and hips.

“Oh, fuck.” Alex hissed, pushing himself into Matt’s touch.

“Stand up,” Matt said, his hands leaving off of Alex’s warm skin. “And take that off,” he said, pointing at the sand-coloured material. “I wanna see it properly.”

Leaning back on the couch, Matt’s hungry eyes watched Alex’s every move. He licked his lips once more when Alex’s sweater landed by his feet, his eyes scanning the slender body of his boyfriend standing in front of him. The boy’s cheeks were an even darker shade of pink than the underwear he was wearing and his bottom lip had gone plump from worrying it between his teeth.

“How does it look?” He asked, voice a bit unsure. He looked down as he hooked his thumb under the single, thin string of fabric connecting the front of the panties to the back, pulled it from his body and let it snap back against his skin. “I’m not so sure I—”

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Matt rasped. “Knew they’d look amazing on you.”

If possible, Alex flushed even further. “You really think so?” He asked. “Do think you ordered them a bit to small…”

Matt tried to hide his smile, full well knowing that had been an intentional mistake, making sure everything would cling a bit more obscenely to Alex’s skin. Not that it was really necessary, with the fabric being see-through and leaving nothing to the imagination; Alex’s cock was full, making the fabric bulge, a dark, wet spot already forming. This had certainly been worth the four day wait. However, there was one more thing he had to see before he’d offer the boy some sort of relief…

“Turn around,” Matt breathed, circling his finger for emphasis.

Alex shot him a surprised look, then smirked, and did as he was told, giving Matt a chance to admire the back view. He bounced up and down on his toes, smiling when he heard Matt groan behind him.

“Fuck, c’mere,” Matt reached for Alex, hands closing over his hips, pulling him in. “Sit.”

With a little bounce, and an “Oof!”, Alex landed in Matt’s lap. Matt held Alex down against him, letting him feel just how much he liked Alex’s get-up, until Alex’s hands pushed Matt’s away.

“Here, just…just lemme…”

With something akin to fascination Matt watched as Alex clamped his hands down over his knees and began rolling his hips forward, then backwards. The movement made him grind down against Matt’s hardening length, and Matt groaned when Alex circled his hips once, before going back to rocking back and forth. Of their own accord, Matt’s hands clutched Alex’s hips again, squeezing the flesh there when Alex’s moves were particularly effective.

Alex looked over his shoulder, cheeks flushed, lips parted. His newfound confidence was obvious as he flashed Matt a coy look, giggled and asked, “Hmmm, you like that, Matthew? You’re so hard, baby.” He punctuated his statement by another rotation of hips.

A bit louder than he intended, Matt moaned at Alex’s faux-innocence. “Keep going,” he ordered. “Looks so good from here, Al.” Matt’s hands lower themselves, swiping over the lace to cup Alex’s ass, kneading the flesh.

Alex moaned appreciatively, pushing into Matt’s touch, gasping out a, “Yes, Matt.”

“Look at that ass,” Matt whispered. Before he thought better of it, his thumbs hook under the material. He pulled up until the lace slipped between Alex’s cheeks, his ass on full display for Matt. On a whim, he brought his palm down against the pale flesh, and Alex yelped in surprise, hips stuttering. Matt bit his lip, then repeated the action. It earned him another startled cry, and Matt leaned back with a grin, staring at the rose colour of Alex’s skin, nearly matching his underwear.

Matt was overcome with pleasure, feeling hot all over and suddenly hyper aware of all the layers separating his body from Alex’s. As he pressed his chest against Alex’s back, his mouth landed on Alex’s shoulder, working up until he reached the man’s ear. “You’ve done enough teasin’.” The last word was more of a growl, if anything, and it caused Alex to shiver. “I want you on this couch, and I want you on your hands and knees.” His hands found Alex’s hips again, this time to gently push him off.

With a nod of his head, Alex got up, legs a bit shaky as he stepped aside so that Matt could stand up as well. The drummer immediately grabbed Alex by the elbow, pulling him in to crush their mouths together. Matt’s want was evident in the way he licked his way into Alex’s mouth, the smaller man barely able to keep up with his pace. Alex pulled at the hem of Matt’s t-shirt, peeling it off once they separated, breathing heavily. Once Matt’s t-shirt hit the floor, Matt pressed one more kiss to Alex’s mouth before he spun him towards the couch and giving him a little push.

Still panting, Alex’s fingers curled over the armrest as he got into position, his knees pressing into the cushions. Immediately, Matt manoeuvred himself behind the lad, hands already prying the flimsy underwear from his hips. Leaning in, he kissed one red mark, then moved to kiss the one on the other side. With a moan, Alex pushed himself against Matt’s touch.

Matt shushed the boy, digging his thumbs into the soft flesh making up Alex’s ass. He spread him open, delighting in the view, and in Alex’s breathy pleas for, “more, more, more! Oh, god, Matthew, do it.”

Matt waited a beat, letting his warm breath sail out over Alex’s opening, then licked a stripe over it. The sound Alex responded with was high-pitched, and Matt grinned against Alex’s skin as the smaller boy’s hand reached back to push against the back of his head, to push him closer.

“That feels so fuckin’ good. Keep it right there, babeh.” Alex’s head dropped between his shoulders with a content sigh, and he repositioned himself so he could close a hand over his cock that hung heavy between his thighs, throbbing and dripping with slick.

Matt hummed, continuing to work his tongue as he alternated between circling the small pucker and letting his tongue go flat over it. When he pulled away, it was to look, and Matt groaned at Alex’s wet state. He pushed a finger into his mouth, wetting it, then pressed it against Alex’s ass. Matt was met with no resistance, watching as Alex took the single digit without so much as batting an eye while he stroked himself. Matt moaned at the feeling, and the sight, and the smell, and he coaxed Alex on with soft words of encouragement, lips pressing against the curve of his ass until he was stretched open by three fingers.

The older keened and whimpered, and Matt shushed him once more, assuring him that he’d take care of him. After gently prying his fingers free, he pulled the see through underwear all the way off from Alex’s shaking legs and threw the garment aside. He sat up on his knees behind Alex, quickly hooking his thumbs over the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, pulling them down until his cock bounced up to tap against his stomach. He hooked the material under his balls, pulling everything together nice and tight. When Matt finally closed a hand around himself, he allowed himself a few quick strokes as he looked down at the man sprawled out in front of him.

“You ready, baby?” He asked, voice thick with want. His hands spread Alex open once more so he could rub the head of his cock over Alex’s entrance.

“Hmmm, yeah,” Alex replied with a little smile. He hissed, then, one hand still fisting his own cock. “Need you inside. Now.”

At Alex’s request, Matt pushed in at once, making Alex howl wantonly. His hand reached around, clutching Matt’s hip and pulling the bunched up material over Matt’s ass. Once he was nestled against Matt’s pelvis, he released a shaky breath and let his hand roam over Matt’s broad chest.

Matt groaned, covering Alex’s searching hand with his own, squeezing appreciatively, before letting go again. Alex was warm and tight around him, and to Matt’s surprise he needed no time to adjust. The hand that had been over Matt’s chest moments before had found its way back to the armrest, and Alex was using it for leverage, rolling his hips and eagerly fucking himself on Matt’s cock. Matt settled a hand on the small of Alex’s back, watching himself slide in and out of Alex’s body, the angry red of the head of his cock visible with every other thrust.

“Love watching you like this,” Matt groaned, arching his hips each time Alex pushed back. One of his heavy hands landed on Alex’s shoulder, thumb rubbing circles over his nape. His other hand landed on the other’s ass with a smack, squeezing the flesh to give him more leverage.

“Oh!” Alex cock slipped from his hand as his body jerked and his head shot up with a howl. “Oh, yes. Please, Matthew, baby, again, please.”

Matt huffed with a smile, bringing his hand down against Alex’s backside once more. “You like it when I smack you around a little?”

Alex hummed dazedly, nodding as he rested his cheek on the armrest. “Yeah,” he breathed.

Both hands landed on Alex’s skin with a sharp slap, punctuated with a thrust that Alex was sure he could feel in his throat. The red marks contrasted nicely with Alex’s pale skin, Matt noted, and he felt something akin to pride flare up in his chest when the red marks were starting to take the form of his hands. Before he knew it, he was growling about how Alex was his as he pressed up against him, grinding into him.

Alex whimpered as Matt’s tip knocked against that spot deep inside, and he took his own cock in hand again, stroking furiously. “F-Fuck, Matt.” Alex’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he licked his lips. “Ah, don’t stop.”

Matt’s hands came down on the outside of Alex’s thighs with a smack, before he sat back on his knees, pulling Alex with him. Knocking Alex’s hand away, he wrapped his fingers around the slighter man’s throbbing erection, rolling his hips up into him while his other hand flitted over Alex’s chest until it clamped over the man’s shoulder so he could pull him closer.

Alex’s thighs flexed, bouncing himself in Matt’s lap as he slung an arm back around Matt’s neck, fingers digging into the short hair on the back of Matt’s head. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, feeling the familiar sensation of his orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Matt was getting there, too; he was groaning in Alex’s ear, fucking into him with a newfound vigour. “M- Matt,” he stuttered. “Matt, I’m—”

“Gonna come for me?” Matt interjected with a growl. His hand passed over the first few inches of Alex’s cock, rolling the head between his fingers when he whispered, “Gonna be my good boy?”

“Oh!” Alex gasped for breath at the nickname before a high pitched moan bubbled from his throat. “Ohmygod!” His body clamped down on Matt’s cock, and then he was coming in thick, white spurts, dripping down Matt’s fist.

“Fuck, yes,” Matt moaned, smiling as he watched Alex’s body pull taunt before he slumped back against him. “So good for me,” he breathed. “Just a little more and then I’m gonna fill you up proper.”

He was feeling a bit dizzy from the mix of sensations filling his senses, the image of a blushing Alex in see through panties still fresh in his mind. Then, Alex arched up once more, his shaking thighs holding his body up momentarily, before he fell back into Matt’s lap one final time. “C’mon,” he breathed. “Come.”

Matt wouldn’t be able to stop it if he wanted too. He came with a growl, throbbing and gushing where he was buried deep inside of the other man. His fingers dug into Alex’s skin, leaving more hand and fingerprints along his body. “Amazing,” he murmured. “So fucking…god.” Matt’s mouth landed on the side of Alex’s neck, sucking in a dark mark to match.

He was spent, both were, and they were leaning against one another as they caught their breath. Matt felt himself softening, and he winced as he pulled himself free from the snug warmth surrounding him. Alex’s whine in protest was thin, but present, and he slowly stroked Matt’s hip with the tips of his fingers as he slipped free. Alex turned in Matt’s embrace, pressing his mouth to Matt’s when they were face to face.

“You messed up the couch,” Matt murmured against Alex’s lips with a smile.

Alex pulled away with a pout. “If I recall correctly you were the one who wanted me down there on all fours,” he scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

Matt laughed, thumb stroking one of Alex’s flushed cheeks in the process. “Suppose I did, huh…”

Alex hummed, eyes roaming Matt’s face before peeking behind him. He smiled wickedly and gave Matt a little push against his chest. Losing his balance, Matt fell back against the cushions behind him, narrowing his eyes as Alex crawled between his legs. “What are you—”

“I was just thinking,” Alex murmured before Matt could even finish his question, “since we already made a mess…” He didn’t finish his sentence, merely pressed his lips against Matt’s thigh, kissing, sucking and licking his way up until he could press his nose into Matt’s groin.

“Al,” Matt groaned, shaking his head as the colour in his cheeks rose. “I just… I don’t think I can… not yet.”

Alex smiled sweetly, then leaned in to drag his tongue over Matt’s cock and place a kiss at the tip. “Don’t worry,” he muttered as Matt hissed and twisted his hands into the dark locks atop his head. “I’ll get you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you thought. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/), if you want to drop by!


End file.
